


The Serpent Or Me

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Riverdale) [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Love Triangles, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Jughead has never cared about fitting in, as long as he has Betty and the gang he knows he has his place in Riverdale. However, Southside High has brought him an odd comfort and new friends very easily. The serpents have taken him under their wing, one in particular Y/n has started to show him how things work in the gang. Jughead starts to grow a fondness for Y/n that feels uneasy, he’s stuck between two worlds. Where or who should he choose?(Written when season 1 ended but before season 2 began)





	1. Chapter 1

**_Jughead’s POV_ **

Southside High was certainly rough around the edges. Riverdale was a beauty in comparison.

The metal detectors were new to me, I’d never been searched to go to class before. It was a sign of the times, I guess. Just another new thing to get used to. I headed to my locker, headphones on and eyes to the ground. I was still the new kid after all. I took out my math textbook and a copy of ‘Of Mice And Men’ for English, luckily I’d read it at Riverdale so I wouldn’t be unprepared. I checked my phone, killing time before first period. Betty had already text me twice, despite us being on the phone only twenty minutes before.

_Betty: Riverdale feels weird without you Jug. I miss you_ _L xx_

_Betty: I can’t wait to see you again. Friday can’t come quick enough xx_

_Me: I miss you too Bets. Being the new kid is strange. Friday is going to get me through though. Can’t wait to see you x x_

At Riverdale, I may have been the outcast but I had Betty Cooper by side. Betty was the strongest person I had ever known, I knew if anyone could handle this distance it was her. I had moved here to keep her safe, I just hoped she wouldn’t get herself into trouble. Considering the current state of affairs that was the town of Riverdale however, trouble could be anywhere we turned.

The lunch bell rang and I quickly made my way to cafeteria, if anything could help this day it was food. Food was reliable to make things better. I quickly queued up and filled my tray. I gazed around the dining hall and found a free table in the corner, I could hopefully keep to myself. I sat down and took out a book from my bag. I wasn’t planning on reading much but it was a good way to get way with people watching.

As I munched on a bag of chips, hidden away behind a copy of ‘American Psycho’, I began to take in the residents of Southside High. I definitely didn’t stick out as much here, most kids wore my outcast uniform. There were still cliques but they were less defined than Riverdale’s. There was a table of cheerleaders, instead of a collection of neat ponytails and impeccable uniforms, they had faces full of piercings and wore shabby gym clothes in the black and red school colours. To the right of me was clearly the geek table, instead of obsessing over the latest gadget or video game, they were playing some fantasy card game, arguing over the last ‘spell’ used.

I could also see a lot of Serpents around, their famous emblem standing out amongst the students. I had decided not to wear my jacket yet, I wasn’t ready to declare to the world I was joining the gang. I tried to be discreet as possibly taking in the student population but one girl caught my attention. She wore the familiar leather jacket and sat at a table with a few other Serpents. She didn’t seem to be participating with her peers however, her eyes were pretty steadily staying in my direction. As we made eye contact, she quickly gained interest in the conversation her friends were having. Her actions came across as confident, appearing as natural as possible when I caught her. I couldn’t help but feel curious, wondering what her story was.

* * *

As the week went on, I started gaining more attention. I could hear chatter going around of my dad’s apparent heroics and my arrival at Southside High. There was only so much I could do to avoid my fellow students. It was the end of the day and I swapped my textbooks at my locker. I could see shadows forming on the floor in front of me suddenly, I felt a group crowd gather around me. A few wore gang jackets, making it obvious why they were talking to me.

‘So you’re the famous FP’s son?’ A guy to the right of me asked, his hair was dark and greasy.

‘Jughead, right?’ A thin girl to the left of me said, snarling slightly. I turned around to face the group of intrigued faces. They had closed in around me, giving me no choice but to answer them.

‘Yes and yes.’ I replied. I noticed the girl from the cafeteria at the back of group, her presence had been very regular all week. She was in all my classes and her locker was only a few down from mine.

‘That was pretty cool what your old man did.’ A short boy piped up, he must have only been fourteen. I couldn’t help but smile, for the first time I actually had a reason to be proud of my dad. He’d helped so many people by staying quiet, he stopped more families being torn apart and well, he’d saved my life.

‘So you’re joining the Serpents, we heard?’ The cafeteria girl asked, raising an eyebrow at me. My mouth twisted, my decision wasn’t set in stone yet but I didn’t want to risk upsetting anyone right now. I’d managed to keep a pretty low profile all week and didn’t want to shatter that now.

‘Yeah, think so.’ I got out, it seemed to satisfy the group as they all grinned at me.

‘We’ll be seeing you around then, Jughead.’ The skinny girl declared and the group walked off. I took a deep breath, happy to have survived my first grilling. The cafeteria girl had gone to her locker and noticed me sighing in relief. She giggled at me, her laugh was delicate. She started to sort books in her locker.

‘I’m y/n by the way.’ She pushed her hand forward. I took it, giving her a brief handshake.

‘Nice to meet you. I’m Jughead, but you already know that.’ I gave a light snort. She gave me a little smile. It was nice to finally place a name on the mysterious girl. She made the writer in me go mad, the intrigue was intoxicating. We started to walk out the school, accidentally walking together.

‘So how are you finding Southside?’ She asked me, her tone was friendly.

‘Well it certainly isn’t Riverdale. I don’t stick out here and I’m just trying to get my head around that.’ I answered honestly.

‘Yeah, I think this school was founded just for outcasts.’ She joked. We laughed, she made a fair point. We had got to the parking lot, we stopped at a motorbike.

‘Well this is me. Need a ride?’ She asked, her y/e/c eyes widened innocently.

‘I’m okay, thanks though.’

‘Okay. Feel free to chat to me y’know, I know how much it sucks being the new kid. See you around Jughead.’ She got on top of her bike and started it up. I gave her a quick wave before she put her helmet on. With a quick roar, she was off. Warmth grew in my stomach, I realised I had just made my first friend at Southside High.

* * *

Friday finally came round and I couldn’t have been happier. I had missed everything about Betty; her humbled smile, her infectious laugh, how she clasped my hand, the way she kissed me.

_Betty: I am so excited to see you! I think everybody’s annoyed at me cause it’s all I’ve talked about today. I’m on my way to Pop’s now xx_

_Me: It’s been hell without you Bets, I can’t wait. You’ll probably arrive before me so order my usual please x x x_

_Betty: No problem, see you soon Jug :) xxx_

I practically ran to my truck when the bell rang. My foster family had trusted me enough with their truck pretty quickly, they understood I had a life in Riverdale that I couldn’t just abandon. As I started it, the radio came on automatically. Normally I’d turn it off but today it didn’t bother me, I was finally getting to see my girlfriend and nothing could spoil my mood.

I pulled up to Pop’s and could already see Betty in a window, the neon lights placing an angelic filter upon her. I hurried up to the diner, Betty was already up from the booth and pacing towards me. I came to join her and placed my arms around her. The smell of her sweet perfume filled my nostrils, I’d missed that scent. She brought her lips to mine, I kissed her back immediately barely controlling myself. Our lips crashed together frantically.

We finally separated, hearing a sly cough from another customer. We let out a breathy laugh, Betty mouthed a quick sorry to the table next to us.

‘Hi.’ She smiled at me, laying her forehead on mine.

‘Hi.’ I had missed her blue eyes, I could stare at them for days.

‘Maybe we should sit down?’ She suggested.

‘I suppose.’ I gave her a fake frown. She giggled at me and took my hand, walked me over to the table. My food was ready and waiting for me thankfully, I was starving. I sat down and instantly tucked in.

‘Some things will never change.’ Betty looked at me with a smirk.

‘A guy’s got to eat.’ I replied, before taking another bite from my burger.

‘So how’s Southside treating you?’ She enquired, leaning on the table with her elbow, her petit face in her hand. I wasn’t sure what to tell her, I didn’t want to freak her out with Serpent chatter. I decided to edit the truth.

‘Pretty well, it’s been easy to keep to myself.’ Betty frowned at me, I could see disappointment in her eyes.

‘Haven’t you made any friends?’

‘Well there’s one girl, y/n. She’s been in most of my classes so we kind of accidentally got talking.’ I think keeping the fact that she was a serpent, out of it was for the best. I could see a tinge of jealousy across Betty’s face, she leaned back in the booth.

‘That’s cool. No one else?’ She quickly dismissed y/n, it was ideal as I already felt uncomfortable lying to her.

‘Nope, I like my own company Bets, you know that.’ I reassured her. I placed my hand on top of hers on the table. I rubbed her soft skin under my rough fingers.

‘I know, but I just want to make sure you’ve got someone to look out for you. I hate that I can’t be there with you.’ Her voice sounded a little choked up.

‘I’ll get there Betty, please don’t worry about me.’ I gave her a rare grin to let her know everything was okay. It seemed to make her feel better as she took both my hands. Her hands always felt warmer in comparison to mine. That’s how we were in general, Betty was warm and inviting but I was cold and locked up.

‘What about Riverdale? How’s Archie doing?’ I had left at the worst possible time for my best friend. Fred Andrews had been a temporary father to me and when I heard he had been shot, a little part of me broke. I’d texted Archie a lot but he barely replied and when he did, I got a couple of words at most.

‘He’s struggling, Juggie. His dad’s still in hospital, so his mom is back in Riverdale. He started back at school this week and he’s just not the same. Veronica is trying everything she can, me too but he’s just cold. I really don’t know what to do Jug.’ She bit her lip, I’d seen that concerned face many a time. I knew it meant Archie really was in bad shape. I squeezed her hands.

‘We’ll figure something out, okay? I’m going to try and see him tomorrow.’

‘Don’t expect much of a conversation, I’ve never seen Archie so quiet. His mom said he’s not even playing guitar.’ She looked at me doubtfully. Knowing Betty Cooper, I knew she’d probably tried every strategy to get Archie’s old self back.

‘I’d rather try than not at all. I’ve been a pretty bad friend, barely around so I need to do something.’

‘Hopefully he’ll be happy to see you.’ Betty looked down at the table, a little dazed.

‘You okay?’ I asked, tilting my head to the side. Betty sighed.

‘I think I’m just a bit out of it, everything’s getting to me and I don’t have you by side.’ She hesitantly flipped her hands over, I recognised the little red scratches on her palms. I hated it when she did this, it still seemed odd to me that Betty was just as dependant on me as I was her. I dipped my lips to her hands, leaving small kisses across her wounds.

‘Well I’m here now, Betty.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's POV

Time for another day of sub-par education at Southside High.

I parked my bike up and looked up to the entrance. A familiar pair of eyes connected with mine. That would be my new friend and the latest addition to the gang, Jughead Jones. He gave me a slight wave, distracted by the phone call he was taking. As I got closer, I could see a smile spread across his face. In the few weeks I’d known him, I’d not seen him that happy. I wondered who was on the other end of the phone call.

‘…I gotta go, I’ll text you later. Bye Betty.’ He put his phone away as I approached.

‘You look happy? You feeling okay?’ I joked.

‘I had a moment of weakness. Back to sarcasm and misery now.’ He smirked at me. The bell rang for first period. I gestured to the doors.

‘Shall we? English is just calling our names.’

‘Yippee.’ I raised my eyebrows at him. We walked into school and did the usual check through security. The joys of going to a school with criminals. Yes, I occasionally came under that category but we’re not all gun crazy.

‘Hey, I know you’re a sucker for Shakespeare.’ I teased.

‘Keep that on the down low. Remember I’m supposed to be some scary serpent now.’ He noted, with a hesitant chuckle. We reached the door of our class. I winked at him.

‘Your secret’s safe with me Jughead.’ He gave me a sly smile, his hand scratched the back of his neck.

‘You can call me Jug you know, most of my friends do.’ It’s wrong that I thought of the Serpents first, but they’d be happy to hear this, I was progressing quickly. Jughead had started to trust me and that could only mean good things for the gang. I nodded at him, smiling back.

‘Okay Jug, time to help me understand A Midsummer Night’s Dream, cause I have zero clue.’ He rolled his eyes at me before we headed into class.

* * *

I let out a yawn as I lounged at the back of my history class. As interesting as World War II was, I was more interested in the fact that we only had five minutes until lunch. As the teacher droned on, I felt a buzz in my pocket. I slyly checked my phone under the desk. It was a serpent text, they were giving me the go ahead to give Jughead his first job. My stomach clenched, I felt uncertain about asking him. While this had started as a delegation from the Serpents, I actually enjoyed Jughead’s company. He wasn’t a complete idiot like most of my other friends.

My mind was filled with conflicting thoughts, I came crashing back into reality as the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, wandering slowly to my locker where I usually met Jughead for lunch. I knew I had to ask him, it was just a look out job and I’d be with him the whole time anyway. As I turned the corner, I could see him putting books away, plastered in his usual plaid and denim layers. I pushed any negative thoughts out of my head, this was strictly business.

‘How was history then? Have a nice nap?’ he jested. All I could do was give him a sheepish smile. He gave me a concerned frown back.

‘What’s up y/n/n?’ I should have never told him my nick name, those pessimistic feelings were starting to edge in. I looked around for an empty classroom and pulled him in by the arm.

‘Please explain what’s going on.’ His tone was serious now.

‘Jughead, it’s the Serpents.’ I bit my lip, his eyes widened slightly.

‘Oh.’ He replied, clearly a little shocked.

‘They have a job for you. Well, us. You wouldn’t be alone.’

‘What kind of job?’ He was clearly cautious, he didn’t want to show all his cards.

‘We gotta sit on look out, apparently another gang might be trying to sell on our turf. We wouldn’t need to intercept them, we’d just be confirming they’re there.’ I tried to reassure him.

‘When?’ He replied bluntly.

‘Tonight, I’ll pick you up at 9pm.’

‘Right. Can you get me at this diner, it’s called Pop’s. It’s in Riverdale. I can give you directions.’

‘You know there’s this thing called Google maps.’ I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave a chuckle. I was trying to ease the tension.

‘You sure about this Jug? This would make it official. You’d be considered a real Serpent.’ I warned him. He breathed in deeply and let it go slowly.

‘Well I think it’s about time it was official.’ He smirked at me. I smiled at him proudly.

‘Now can we please go to lunch? I’m starving.’ I nodded and Jughead headed for the door. I’d never met someone with such a big appetite. As we silently walked to the cafeteria, my mind raced. Jughead was surprisingly willing to join in tonight. I tried to push those thoughts away. I had to think of Jughead as less of a friend. Unfortunately he was way too nice not to think of him as friend. Maybe even more than that.

* * *

 

I promptly pulled up at nine o’clock to the neon lit diner. I’d borrowed a car from the gang for the night, they had vehicles for lookouts so we could never be linked up if someone caught on. I could see Jughead sat in the diner. A blonde girl sat opposite him, her face didn’t look happy from what I could see. Jughead gazed outside and caught me looking. He quickly got up, the blonde pulled him back and kissed him passionately. It was safe to say Jughead wasn’t single then. He finally separated from her and strode outside. I noticed he was wearing his leather jacket. It fitted him rather nicely. He jumped in the car.

‘How’s it going?’ He asked casually.

‘Not bad, nice jacket.’ I smirked at him. He smiled at me, scrunching up his nose.

‘Yeah, fits pretty well. Not everyone’s too happy about it, however.’ His smile dropped. I started to drive, we were heading to the edge of town.

‘I’m guessing that was your girlfriend in the diner then?’ I inquired. I didn’t want to seem overly interested.

‘Yeah, that’s Betty. I’m terrified she might not be my girlfriend for much longer though.’ He blurted out. He gave me a slightly confused look.

‘Are you cool talking about this stuff y/n?’ I knew Jughead was feeling vulnerable so I didn’t want to crush him. I could control my feelings surely.

‘Of course, Jug.’ I smiled at him reassuringly.

‘Great. I don’t exactly have anyone to rant about stuff too anymore. Riverdale’s turned to shit, and my friends are going down with it, it seems.’ His voice sounded angry.

‘Rant away. I’m here to listen.’ I placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment. I could feel him flinch at the touch.

‘Thanks.’

‘It’s okay.’

‘So yeah, I told Betty about tonight. She raved at me about how dangerous this life is going to be. I hate it because joining the Serpents feels so obvious to me. But I love Betty. Disappointing her kills me.’ I could hear he was starting choke up.

‘It’s going to be okay Jughead. Didn’t you say the reason you moved to Southside was to keep Betty and all your friends safe? Being in the Serpents means you’re ahead of the game, you’re in a gang so you can take anything that comes in their way. She might not get it yet but give it time.’ I really wanted him to find some kind of hope in my words. I suddenly felt a hand squeeze mine.

‘Thank you, y/n. I really needed to hear that. Hope is hard to come by nowadays.’ He sighed. I pulled in as we got to the parking lot of a motel on the outskirts of town. I’d already told Jughead we shouldn’t speak much as we’d bring attention to ourselves.

I looked around at him, there were a couple of tears down his face but his lips were starting to curl into a small smile. I leaned in and wiped the tears from his face. His eyes widened at my touch. I looked at him directly in the eyes with a careful smile. He mirrored me, I didn’t need words to know that this boy trusted me. I also knew that as I touched his face, I wanted to touch more. Was I falling for Jughead Jones?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's POV

Sometimes you just need your best friend and a strawberry milkshake. Ronnie and I had arranged to meet up at Pop’s for a mid-week girls night. I needed to rant and I think Veronica needed to as well.

I sat in my usual booth waiting for Veronica, Pop brought over our milkshakes, we didn’t even need to tell him what flavour anymore. I looked around the diner and you could tell Riverdale was unsettled. First Jason Blossom’s murder and then Archie’s dad being shot in this very space, everyone felt tense. So much for the Town with pep.

The door chimed, Veronica finally arrived, only ten minutes late. She slid in the booth opposite me, her shoulders were slightly slumped.

‘I really needed this.’ Veronica started sipping on her chocolate milkshake.

‘You okay V?’ I asked, knowing the answer already.

‘Oh you know, usual Archie stuff. I’m not sure what else I can really do.’ Her eye contact was hesitant, she twirled her straw round the glass.

‘Has he opened up anymore? I’m really worried about him. In all the time I’ve known Archie, I’ve never seen him like this.’

‘He’s pretty much shut down all his emotions. I’m really worried too B, I think he might be planning revenge. When he does dare say a word to me, it’s only ever about the police investigation. Do you know if he said anything to Jughead?’ Ronnie looked at me with hopeful eyes, but sadly all I could do was disappoint her.

‘He text me after he visited him last weekend, I’m afraid he got the same. Jughead’s just as worried as but I think he’s got a lot on his plate right now.’ My mouth twisted as I finished the sentence. I could feel my hands clenching. Ronnie put a manicured hand on mine.

‘B, what is it?’ She raised her eyebrows at me, concerned.

‘It’s just-’ I bit my lip. Saying it out made it real.

‘Jughead is officially a serpent. He did his first job. I tried to talk him out of it but he was so set on it. I’m still getting used to him being at Southside High and now this.’ I could feel tears running down my face. All my emotions had been bottled up since I saw Jughead on Friday.

‘Betty, I had no idea you were feeling this way. I’m so sorry.’ She squeezed my hand, her eyes softening in my direction. She passed me over a napkin. I dabbed at my wet cheeks, but now I’d started I’d need a lot more napkins.

‘What’s made it worse is he’s buddied up with this girl, y/n, she’s another serpent. When he first mentioned her, I didn’t think much of it but they seem to be together a lot, just like we-’ I couldn’t say it out loud. Veronica gave me a nod, knowing how painful this realisation was. I missed Jughead so much, the more time he spent at Southside High, the more I feared for our relationship.

‘Have you met this girl? Or even seen her? Betty, nobody could compete with you. Jughead loves you, I know it’s hard but if anyone can get through this, it’s you and Jughead.’ Ronnie knew exactly what I needed to hear. There was a reason she was my best friend.

‘Thanks Ronnie.’ I gave her a little smile back. I felt bad I hadn’t been better at comforting her.

‘You know things are going to work out with Archie? You’re Veronica Lodge, you can conquer anything that comes your way.’ I tried my best to lift my friend up, she needed it. Veronica gave a chuckle back. Her phone started to buzz.

_Mom: You coming home soon? I need to talk to you xx_

‘Well I can conquer almost anything, just not curfew unfortunately.’ I gave her a fake puppy dog face. She laughed at me, the sound was comforting and familiar. Ronnie took out her purse but I quickly stopped her.

‘This is my treat.’ A grin grew across her face. We stood up from the booth and I put my arms around her. She gave me a light squeeze before letting go.

‘Thanks Betty. I needed this little escape. We need to do it more often, deal?’ There was a little desperation in her voice, unlike her usual confident tone.

‘Definitely. I needed this too.’ Veronica’s phone buzzed in her hand again, she glanced down at it quickly.

‘I better go, Mom’s being super cryptic with her texts. Better go find out what she wants. See you tomorrow Betty.’ She quickly turned on her heels and was out the door. I slid back into the booth and took out my own phone.

_Me: Hey, just thinking about you… xx_

I sat patiently, waiting for a reply. I looked around the diner, it was pretty quiet. There was a family a few booths up from me, they were laughing in unison. I stared over to the back booth. It was where you used to find Jughead most nights, working away on his novel. I couldn’t even remember the last time we spoke about his novel. My phone vibrated, I looked at the screen. It was not who I expected.

_Kevin: Hey my favourite blonde, what are you up to Friday night? It’s been forever since we had a sleepover, I miss my bestie :( x_

I smiled down at my phone. Through all the craziness of the past year, I’d lost touch with Kevin.

_Me: You bring the movies, I’ll provide the popcorn. I miss the old times, this is exactly what I need. :) x_

_Kevin: Me too, can’t wait! X_

At least Kevin was reliable to text back quickly. I was really looking forward to Friday, Kevin was great at getting me out of my head and seeing the bigger picture. He had a little knowledge of what I was going through too, after his relationship with Joaquin. Plus he always picked the best movies. It was a welcome distraction.

I sipped the last of my milkshake and got ready to go, as I slipped my jacket on, I felt my phone vibrate again.

_Jug <3: I’m always thinking about you, my Juliet x x x_

My stomach filled with butterflies. We were going to be okay. Right?

* * *

‘The Breakfast Club or Pretty in Pink?’ Kevin asked, a DVD in each hand.

‘Pretty in Pink first, then Breakfast Club.’ I answered cheerfully, 80s movies were my favourite.

‘Good answer.’ Kevin put the DVD in my laptop and made himself at home amongst my pillows. I laid back, positioning the cushions to make myself comfortable. I took a deep breath, this felt right. My hair was down and my onesie was on. I turned to look up at Kevin, he was wearing his favourite plaid pyjamas. A sly smile lit up his face as he noticed me.

‘Betty, I know I’m gorgeous but the laptop is that direction.’ He pointed forward. I couldn’t help but laugh.

‘I’ve missed this so much.’

‘Me too. I’ve missed you Betty.’ He gave me a humble smile.

‘I’ve missed you too Kevin. I’m sorry I’ve not really been there for you. This year has been crazy.’

‘Can you remember when the biggest problem you had was how you were going to ask out Archie?’ I blushed, we both laughed at how ridiculous that seemed now. I let out a sigh.

‘Who would have thought it… you and Jughead.’

‘I know.’ I murmured.

‘How’s things with you two?’ Kevin asked innocently. I fumbled with my hands. If me and Kevin were going to get back to normal, I had to be completely honest with him. I sat up right and turned to him, his face looked curious.

‘Things are complicated. He’s officially a serpent.’

‘Woah, personally I didn’t think Jughead had it in him.’ I rolled my eyes at him.

‘Well he does unfortunately. I’ve only just started adjusting to him being in Southside and then this happens. Plus there’s this girl he’s become friends with, y/n. She’s getting to spend all this time with him, time that I should be spending with him.’ I pulled my knees up and hugged myself. I could feel a hand on my head, Kevin was lightly stroking my hair.

‘It’s going to be okay Betty. Things will fall into place. I’m the Sherriff’s son and I managed to date a serpent. If I can, then Betty Cooper certainly can. I honestly think Jughead’s just looking for a family right now and the Serpents are really tight. Just make sure he knows you’re there for him. That’s all that matters.’ He put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

‘As for this girl, you can’t expect Jughead to not make friends right? I know he’s got this whole emo loner vibe going but everyone needs friends to survive high school, especially somewhere like Southside. And hey, if you’re really curious, ask to meet her. It shows you’re taking an interest in his new life.’ As I soaked in Kevin’s words, I could feel my thoughts unknot. I gave his arm a little squeeze.

‘What would I do without you, wise one?’

‘I have no idea, I’m basically a life coach.’ I let out a little laugh.

‘Seriously, thank you Kevin.’ I sat up, he smiled sincerely at me. I grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the bedside table.

‘Now as much as I love chit-chatting, I’d like to check in with Molly Ringwald.’ He quipped.

‘Not a problem.’ I passed him the popcorn. I decided to take Kevin’s advice, I quickly grabbed my phone from my desk.

_Me: Hey Juggie, miss you as always. Kev is here and we’re watching 80s movies, I’m sure you’d approve. So I was wondering if I could maybe meet some of your new friends, like y/n or whoever. I feel like a gf should surely know who her bf’s friends are, haha :) xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's POV

_Betty:_ _Hey Juggie, miss you as always. Kev is here and we’re watching 80s movies, I’m sure you’d approve. So I was wondering if I could maybe meet some of your new friends, like y/n or whoever. I feel like a gf should surely know who her bf’s friends are, haha :) xxx_

I read Betty’s text over a few times. It felt off, she’d done nothing but protest my new life and now she wanted to be involved. If it was a genuine attempt at accepting Southside was a part of my life now, I couldn’t really refuse her.

I was waiting for y/n to pick me up, we were on watch for the Serpents again. We’d got in to the habit of meeting a little earlier so we could hang out before the job. I decided I’d ask her about meeting Betty, it was worth a shot. Y/n pulled up in an orange truck, I quickly shuffled in and she set off again.

‘How’s Jug tonight?’ She enquired.

‘Erm, a little confused frankly.’

‘Oh, what’s up?’ She turned to me briefly with an empathetic expression.

‘Well Betty just text me saying she wants to meet my new friends, she even named you specifically.’

‘Wow, I can see why you’re confused.’

‘Would you want to, I mean, meet Betty?’ I edged in, I was weirdly nervous. Not only as to why Betty wanted to meet my friends now but also because of what I now had with y/n. Whenever we hung out we just drove around and talked, I felt like I could open up to her about anything without judgement. Plus she’d introduced me to some other people at school, I didn’t feel like the loner kid anymore and I actually liked it.

‘Sure, if you’re cool with that of course.’ She stuttered a little.

‘Yeah, I just want Betty to see that Southside isn’t so bad, that I belong there just as much as Riverdale. You’re definitely a big part of that, y/n.’ I admitted.

‘Aw, look at Jug being all sappy.’ I rolled my eyes as y/n turned to stick her tongue out at me. We pulled into a parking lot that the Serpents were looking to take on, we’d be here a few times this week already and this was our final night. We knew the coast was pretty much clear by now.

‘Seriously though, I’ll meet Betty. She sounds great from everything you’ve told me anyway. I just hope she doesn’t judge me for being a serpent.’ Y/n bit her lip nervously.

‘She won’t. Maybe don’t mention it too much at first. I think easing her in slowly is the best way to bring her round.’

‘I’ll ditch the jacket then.’ We chuckled a little at her comment.

‘Good idea.’

* * *

After being at Southside High for a month, I had grasped the daily routines and marked the differences between it and Riverdale High. While the lessons weren’t particularly different, everything else was.

Instead of the parking lot being occupied by hand me down trucks, it was mostly motorbikes. Instead of heading straight to the school lounge, Southside made you go through a security check. It didn’t matter if you were one or not, it made you feel like a criminal.

While at Riverdale, I had my small Scooby doo gang to rely on and otherwise I spent my time on my own. I’d escape the rest of the student population by putting on my headphones or diving into a good book. I thought I just wasn’t a big people person but since coming to Southside High, I’ve realised they just weren’t my people at Riverdale. Here I don’t need to hide away, I can walk down a hallway and actually greet people. Y/n introduced me to pretty much everyone she knows, my dad’s reputation proceeding me definitely helped. At lunch, I actually looked forward to the conversation as well as the food.

Before it was torn down, I worked at the Drive in. I did miss that job, I essentially got paid to watch movies and as a film buff that was perfect. The Projection shack came in handy when I needed a place to crash too, it made a good home for me. It was certainly comfier than the janitor’s closet that I had to move on to. The word ‘employment’ wouldn’t be quite right for what I considered my job now; being a serpent. Instead of working in exchange for a real pay cheque, it was for protection and family. The Serpents were this rag tag family that I naturally felt I belonged to, I had never managed to get that feeling in Riverdale despite being in my own version of the Breakfast Club.

My extra-curricular activities differed plenty too. Back at Riverdale, I wrote for the Blue and Gold. I couldn’t say no to Betty, she drew me in and now I’m so glad she did. From that moment on, we were inseparable. While we spent time writing and investigating Jason Blossom’s murder, something naturally grew there. It was inevitable.

Southside High barely offered an extra-curricular activities on the other hand. I mostly spent my spare time with y/n, she’d taken me under her wing pretty quickly. I found myself comfortable around her. We shared the same sarcastic sense of humour, it was our way of dealing with the crappy hand we’d been dealt in life. While I felt I had to cover up my situation with Betty, it was all out on the table with y/n.

* * *

As I laid in bed, waiting for y/n for a late night drive, all these thoughts intertwined in my head. I thought of y/n’s laugh, how it was soft and infectious. Just remembering it, brought a smile to my face. She could sense when I was upset, she’d simply let me know she was there by placing her hand on me. Y/n knew when words were too difficult to say, she knew when silence was necessary. I weirdly found myself comparing her to Betty. She sometimes overstepped, not letting me tell her my story in my own time. It was her natural curiosity, which I loved, ironically.

I could hear a car horn honk from out front, y/n had arrived. I put my jacket on and shouted to my guardians that I was heading out, they’d gotten used to my usual routine by now. The closer I got to the door, a warmth grew in my stomach. I felt guilty when I remembered the last time I had this feeling. It was when Betty and I had our first ‘moment’. I pushed it down as much I could but as soon as I saw y/n’s face, my stomach was doing somersaults. My feelings had caught up with me. I couldn’t deny it anymore. I liked y/n as more than a friend.

‘Earth to Jughead. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ I finally concentrated on y/n talking to me. I barely even noticed I’d got in the car. I couldn’t help but stare at her face, even with an agitated expression, she looked beautiful.

‘Sorry, I’m just tired. Can you just drive?’ I lied.

‘Can do.’ She chirped and we were off. As much as I tried to look forward, my eyes grabbed occasional glances at y/n. The last of the day’s sun illuminated her, giving her a stunning glow.

‘So when do I get to meet your girlfriend? I’m free Saturday if that works. We could go to that diner you love so much, I want to try one of these amazing burgers you go on about.’ I had almost forgotten about Betty’s request.

‘Oh yeah. Um. Saturday should be fine. I’ll text her now actually.’ I realised I hadn’t even replied and it was Tuesday. We’d gone from texting and phone calls every day to only when we wanted to meet up.

_Me: I thought I’d replied already, I’m so sorry. Are you free on Saturday? Y/n wants to go to Pop’s, she’s never been x x_

‘Done.’

‘Great, I’m actually looking forward to meeting her. I’ll try not to embarrass you.’ She turned to give me a grin and lightly punched my arm. My eyes widened at her touch, I tried to keep my heart from beating out my chest. I chuckled to cover my nerves but I wasn’t even convinced.

‘You sure you’re alright Jug?

‘Yeah, yup.’

‘Are you nervous about me meeting Betty, is that why you’re acting weird?’ Her voice waivered a little. I had to get it together, pretending that was what was wrong was probably for the best. I glanced out the window and realised we were heading towards the edge of town.

‘A little. I just want you two to get along. I mean she’s my girlfriend and you’re one of my best friends.’ She pulled up to a forest, one of our frequent spots. Y/n turned to me and gave me a graceful smile.

‘Thanks Jug. It’s going to go okay, I promise.’ I could feel my emotions coming up again. I gave her a little smile back. I got out the truck and took a deep breath before getting into the back. Y/n joined me, she pulled a blanket over us. We sat there in silence, watching the sun go down. I took another glance at her. Her y/e/c eyes were focused on the sky, taking in every detail. There was a beautiful act of nature happening in front of me and all I could focus on was y/n. This was bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's POV

So much for being some scary gang member. I was a soppy teenage girl who had fallen for her once ‘work’ colleague turned best friend Jughead Jones. There was no denying it now. We’d started hanging out a lot more outside of school and Serpent jobs, we’d go on late night drives and just talk. I could listen to his words for hours. There was so much to him, it was practically impossible not to crush on him.

And now I’d agreed to meet his girlfriend. What was I thinking?

For the remainder of the week, I decided it was best to avoid Jughead as much as I could. It was bound to be the amount of time we spent together that made me like him so much. It was going to be tricky however, since I had almost every class with him. I could do this though, I was a badass Serpent after all. Or at least that’s what I told myself.

‘Did you do the homework y/n/n?’ I could hear Jug whispering to me in biology. I pretended to not hear him, keeping my eyes on the teacher up front.

‘Hello? Y/n?’ He wasn’t going to stop.

‘Jug, I’m trying to listen.’ I snapped back. My heart clenched as he scowled at me.

‘Woah, alright.’ At least he backed off but I couldn’t help but feel bad for the rest of the class. As the bell rang for next class, he gave me a brief nod and left, I wouldn’t see him until lunch now. I headed to the music department for my next class and despite my efforts, my thoughts were filled with dread for this Saturday. Jughead had told me a lot about Betty and she seemed perfect. She was a cheerleader and wrote for the school newspaper. No real enemies and perfect grades. How was I to compete with that? Maybe meeting her and seeing how happy Jughead was around her would deter my crush. I really hoped so anyway.

* * *

The next day Jughead met me in the library, we had to work on a presentation for English so there was no avoiding it. I’d been careful to choose the library so we couldn’t talk much. I got there first and spread all my books out on the table. I began to read my notes, when a hand tapped my shoulder making me flinch. I turned to see Jughead, his eyes staring into me.

‘Hey, you scared me.’ I uttered. He smirked and sat down next to me, getting his books out.

‘That’s the most I’ve got out of you all week, y’know.’ I just shrugged back at him.

‘So what?’ I whispered.

‘Well why have you been avoiding me?’

‘I’m not, just been feeling a little stressed.’ His brows furrowed at me.

‘What about? You know you can tell me.’ I bit my lip, I couldn’t decide what to tell him.

‘Just got a lot on my plate, don’t worry about it.’ I gave a fake smile to him. He stared at me hesitantly for a moment before turning to his books.

‘Okay, I’ll take your word for it. Now to The Great Gatsby.’ I felt guilty right to the pit of my stomach. I had to keep telling myself it was for the best.

* * *

 

I’d survived the week thankfully. It was Friday night, I’d normally be spending it with Jug but instead I stayed at home. I felt my nerves bubbling away for tomorrow. Could I back out now? After avoiding Jughead all week, it would maybe be too suspicious. I sat on my bed and put music on my laptop in the hopes it would calm me down. I let out a sigh as my favourite song came on. My phone buzzed, I wasn’t expecting anything so I was curious.

_Jughead :): Still on for tomorrow? Betty’s really excited to meet you x_

I frowned at the ‘x’ at the end, he’d never sent that before. It was definitely an accident.

_Me: Yeah, I’m getting you at 1pm right?_

_Jughead :): Yeah. See you tomorrow! X_

It mustn’t have been an accident that time. This boy was toying with my emotions. I had to pull myself together, I’d never been the girl to look into the tiny details. I was clearly over exaggerating, tomorrow would be fine and I was just being ridiculous. I decided to turn off my music and tried to sleep.

* * *

_Me: I’m outside :)_

_Jughead :): Two minutes x_

I drummed my hands on the steering wheel to distract myself and gazed around the neighbourhood. Despite being in Southside, this particular street looked pretty average. Mailboxes were intact and garbage cans upright. Jughead was lucky he’d found a family on this street and not a few blocks over. My street was a bit shabbier, not completely unsafe but I was a little envious of Jug. I turned to see him getting into the truck, a smirk on his face.

‘How’s it going?’ I asked casually as we set off.

‘Good, excited to finally try a Pop’s burger?’ He raised his eyebrows at me.

‘Of course, I’m like a kid at Christmas.’ We laughed in unison.

‘So you should be.’ I could tell he wanted to say something more but he paused.

‘Are we okay? You’ve been weirdly quiet this week.’ He asked gently. I was focused on the road but I could tell he was a little off from the tone of his voice.

‘Yeah, of course we are. I just had homework and the Serpents were asking me to do a lot of jobs, I didn’t meant to take it out on you.’ I tried to sound as confident as possible while I blatantly lied.

‘Well next time let me know, I’ll help you out. I’m here for you y/n, always.’ I felt him place a hand on my arm, my eyes widening at his touch. I prayed he hadn’t noticed. It lingered there surprisingly.

‘Uh, thanks.’ I murmured back. I could see the diner’s brightly lit sign and gave a sigh of relief.

‘Oh, we’re here.’ I frowned a little as his hand pulled away. We pulled into the parking lot up front, quickly getting out the car. I could see a blonde haired girl in the window.

‘There she is.’ Jughead said under his breath, his hands in his pockets and his feet shuffling on the spot.

‘Are you alright Jug?’

‘Yeah, yeah. Let’s going inside.’ I couldn’t help but notice he looked nervous, at least I wasn’t the only one.

A bell rang as we walked into the diner, we walked over to the blonde’s booth. She was as beautiful as Jughead had described. Betty wore a milky pink sweater and light jeans that fit her slender curves. Her hair was in a smooth high ponytail, apparently this was her signature style. She quickly got up from the booth when she saw us. She greeted Jughead with an intimate kiss, pulling him by the collar of his flannel shirt. As they separated, her hand laid on his cheek for a moment as her green eyes penetrated his but his hands lay by his sides. All I could do was stand and watch, my mouth open at a little. I could feel my heart shattering slowly. I had definitely fallen for Jughead. This was going to be fun.

Jughead quickly jumped back, he must have remembered I was there. Betty looked around to me, her cheeks blushing a little.

‘Oh my god, y/n, I’m so sorry. Can you tell I miss this guy?’ She giggled and quickly put her arms around me in an unexpected hug. My body stiffened up as if I’d never been hugged in my life. My brain soon kicked in and I placed my arms around her. She gave me a quick squeeze and let go.

‘It’s so nice to meet you finally.’

‘Yeah, um, you too.’ I stuttered back, still taken aback.

‘Let the girl sit down Betty.’ He let out a chuckle, Betty backed off and we slid into the booth. Betty and Jughead sat opposite me, I expected him to put an arm around her or something but he never bothered. She took his hand limply, her eyes watching his every move. A waitress came over and took our order, my stomach rumbled at the thought of a burger.

‘So you’re the one Jughead spends all his time with.’ Betty stated, raising an eyebrow. I felt like she was being cryptic so I had to choose my words carefully.

‘Yup. Well, more like he just follows me around.’ I jested, Jughead rolled his eyes and Betty let out a laugh.

‘Like a little lost puppy I bet, how cute.’ She turned to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jughead gave a lacklustre smile, his eyes gazing off into the distance. Betty didn’t seemed deterred by this, coming back to focus on me.

‘So have you always lived in Southside?’

‘Well I was born a few towns away and we moved to Southside when I was 5. Been there ever since. What about you, always stayed in Riverdale?’

‘Yeah, my family goes way back here.’ Her smile shrunk a little, like I’d hit a soft spot. She bounced back quickly however.

‘That’s cool, I barely know a thing about my family history.’

‘I’ve actually learned a lot about mine recently. Enough about me though, I’m sure Jughead has told you all about me.’ She chirped, I could see this was really a test for Jug and despite my feelings I didn’t want him to fail.

‘Of course he has.’ I grin back, hoping I sounded convincing. She smiled back at him gracefully, he just raised his eyebrows in response. Betty was now leaning forward, her elbows on the table and her hands together. This was starting to feel more like an interrogation rather than a conversation.

‘So how’d you meet Juggie?’

‘He helped me in English class and we got talking.’ I lied. I could feel his eyes on me, his mouth twisting into a smile at my answer.

‘That’s sweet, he is quite the writer. So do you work together too?’ Her tone was a little fiercer.

‘Um, work? I don’t-’

‘You know, in the serpents? You are a serpent right?’ She nipped back. Jughead quickly leaned forward and gripped on to Betty’s shoulder.

‘Betty, I told you this already and you said you were cool with it.’ His eyes scowled at her.

‘I am, I am. I was just curious as to what you guys get up to.’

‘And I already told you that too.’ Betty let out a snort. Jughead scrunched his face up at her.

‘Do you think this is funny?’ he challenged her.

Suddenly a steaming hot plate of food was placed in front of me. I had never been more thankful for a distraction.

‘Maybe we should just eat our food and calm down?’ I suggested, the tension was killing me. I felt a little hope though, Betty was maybe a little too curious for her own good. Maybe not so perfect then.

‘Sure.’ Betty spat out. We all began to eat our food in silence, I mostly stared at the table. At least the burger tasted divine, Jughead hadn’t been lying. I dared to glance at him to find his eyes already on me. He mouthed ‘Sorry’ to me between bites of his burger. I answered him with a soft smile, I was surprised he was on my side. You’re supposed to stick with your girlfriend even if they’re in the wrong, right?

‘Are you ready to move on to a different topic then Betty?’ Jug asked prickly, before placing another fry in his mouth. Betty pushed her plate away and placed her napkin on top. She turned to Jughead and gave him a stern look.

‘You know what, no, Jughead. You don’t tell me anything.’ Her voice was raised.

‘So you only wanted to use y/n for information?’ he asked in a disappointed tone. I really felt for Jug, he had hoped so much that this was Betty taking a genuine interest in his new life. Betty didn’t answer but instead looked at the table awkwardly. I had to step in, Jug had gone silent too.

‘Betty, he will tell you in his own time. I have been so nervous this week to meet you, Jughead thought you were finally accepting that Southside is his home now and that you wanted to get to know his new life.’ I spoke timidly. Betty looked up at me, her eyes centring on me as I were a target.

‘Riverdale is his home and that will never change.’ Anger came through her voice. I took a deep breath and tried to assess the situation but Jughead got there first.

‘Damn it, Betty. You still don’t understand, I know I have a home in Riverdale but Southside is where my life is now.’ He sounded agitated.

‘But Juggie-’

‘No, I can’t deal with this again. I need space Betty.’ He stood up, Betty staring after him in disbelief.

‘You coming y/n? We at least tried.’ He looked down at me solemnly for a moment and he walked away. I got up to leave, giving one last glance to Betty who sat with tears running down her cheeks.

‘I’m sorry Betty. We’ll try this again when you’re ready.’ She gave me a nod and I walked away, my chest weirdly feeling a little lighter.

* * *

 

Jughead was already at the car, pacing around a little.

‘Get in.’ I called, getting in the driver’s seat. I quickly set off and headed towards our favourite spot, the forest at the edge of town. The car was eerily silent as drove past building after building.

‘I’m sorry y/n.’ Jughead finally spoke, sitting up straight.

‘It’s alright.’ I didn’t have the concentration for finding all the right words. We soon glided past the last houses in town and were passing by grand green trees. I took a swift right off the road, heading right into the forest and stopping when we got to a clearing. Jughead got out and jumped in the back of the truck, while I fumbled about to find a blanket. I got out the truck and looked around, this place was so tranquil. I joined Jughead in the back and placed the blanket over us. I could see his cheeks were wet from tears. All I wanted to do was hug him and kiss him and make him happy again.

‘Y/n, I have to tell you something.’ He slipped his hand into mine, his fingers were cold to touch. I bit my lip nervously.

‘I think there’s a reason I never told Betty much about you.’ I nodded, knowing to give him space to speak.

‘I wanted to keep our world separate. Because-’ I was drinking in every word anxiously.

‘Because I don’t just like you y/n. I’ve fallen for you.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's POV

A booth at Pop’s is once where I felt safest. Now it was where my heart was breaking. All I wanted to know was that Jughead was safe and that y/n was doing her best to keep him so. I was too curious for my own good. I kept replaying the look Jughead had on his face over and over, he was so disappointed in me.

‘You okay Miss Cooper?’ Pop came over to clear the table. I quickly wiped away my tears and gave him the best smile I could.

‘Yeah, thanks. Just silly boy trouble.’

‘It’ll be alright, you want another milkshake? Might ease the pain.’ He replied sweetly. I gave a fake chuckle.

‘Thanks but I’ll be okay. I think I’m just going to go home.’

‘Okay, Miss. And don’t worry about the bill tonight.’ I gave him a graceful smile, keeping in the tears as best I could. He picked up our plates and went to the next table. I quickly put my jacket on and left the diner.

_Ronnie: How did it go? I want all the juicy details about this mystery girl! Xo_

_Me: It was a disaster. I’ll talk to you Monday, I just want to hibernate in bed until then x_

_Ronnie: I’m so sorry B. Let me know if you need anything, I’m here for you <3 _

* * *

Monday rolled around, my alarm going off reminding me that I had to face the world eventually.

‘Betty, you better get up or you’ll be late for school.’ My Mom called from my doorway.

‘I’m awake.’ I grumbled, switching the alarm off. I sat up and checked my phone, Veronica and Kevin had texted me.

_Ronnie: I may have told Kevin about Saturday, he was begging me for details. I hope you don’t mind, he hopes you’re okay. You coming to school? Xo_

My Mom walked over and sat on my bed, she looked a little worried.

‘Have you been crying? Your eyes are so puffy.’ With Polly needing more and more attention, I’d managed to avoid talking to her about Saturday.

‘I’m fine Mom.’ I replied bluntly.

‘Okay Betty. If that boy has hurt you, I’ll-’ Her tone was angry, it was too much for first thing in the morning.

‘Mom, please. I’m fine. Now if you don’t mind, I need to get ready for school.’ I gave her a stern look. She stood up, her beady eyes never leaving me as she walked out the room. I checked the next text I had.

_Kevin: Hey Betty, Ronnie told me about Saturday. Are you ok? I’m here if you need to talk. See you at school x_

While I was a little annoyed at Veronica for telling Kevin, I would have told him anyway and at least they were now both prepared for the bad news. I got up and started picking clothes out of my wardrobe. I just wanted to get on with the week, if Jughead wanted space, that’s what I would give him. I could easily distract myself with the Blue and Gold and I was sure that Ronnie and Kevin would help me too. Deep breaths, it was going to be okay.

I got to school a little early and  walked to my locker to find Veronica and Kevin waiting there, both their faces frowning at me.

‘Hey guys, how’s it going?’

‘Well I’m here instead of on a yacht in the south of France, so you can guess.’ Ronnie sighed.

‘I second that.’ Kevin added. He placed a hand on my shoulder, his head tilting to the side like a dog.

‘More importantly, how are you?’ I took a deep breath, trying to keep composure. I checked my watch to see if we had to time to chat before first period.

‘Let’s head to the lounge and we’ll talk.’ They nodded and we headed to the comfort of the student lounge, so many things had taken place in here. I remembered the first time Veronica announced me and Jughead were officially dating before we’d even had that conversation ourselves. He surprisingly didn’t freak out but I can remember the embarrassing tension as we looked at each other nervously. I longed for those normal teenage moments now, I was dealing with much darker issues now.

As it was so early, it was empty thankfully. We got took our usual seats on the couch and Ronnie and Kevin stared at me expectedly.

‘So what happened Betty?’ I glared at them sheepishly.

‘I may have got a little wound up, I tried not to but you know me. If I want an answer, I find it difficult to stop.’ They simply nodded at me, knowing that I needed time to explain.

‘So I started with the basics, asking her if she’d always stayed in Southside etc. Completely normal stuff. Jughead just let me get on with it. He seemed a bit off, barely making the effort. I just put this down to nerves, I mean his two worlds were colliding. Anyone would be nervous at that.’

‘Definitely. I’d be terrified if you guys were meeting my friends from New York. It would not be pretty.’ Veronica gave an awkward side eye as she sipped her coffee.

‘Anyway, I quickly got to the Serpents. Jughead had already told me she was one so I didn’t see the problem with it.’

‘Oh, B…’ Veronica stepped in, Kevin slow motioned face palmed. They both knew what was coming.

‘Yeah so there obviously was a problem with it. Jughead was so annoyed with me. But our food arrived and it was actually y/n who suggested we calm down and eat our lunch. But when we were done, I wasn’t any calmer. If anything I was more frustrated.’

‘So you asked about the Serpents again, didn’t you?’ Kevin asked rhetorically. He gave a sigh as I nodded at him, biting my lip.

‘I’ve never seen Juggie so disappointed. I keep seeing that face over and over again. Then y/n said something about Southside being his home now and that really tipped me over. That’s when Jughead had had enough and stormed out. Y/n went with him, she even said she was sorry and that she hoped we could meet again. That made me feel even guiltier. Juggie said he wanted space so that’s what I’m doing now, giving him space.’ I took another deep breath, feeling tears stinging my eyes yet again. Veronica put her arm around me and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

‘I’m so sorry Betty.’ Kevin put a hand on my knee, giving it a quick rub.

‘It feels nice to get that off my chest, thanks for listening.’ I gave them a little smile. I could get through this week, I coul-

_Jug <3: We need to talk._

‘Who is it? Is it Jughead?’ Veronica questioned, peering over my shoulder as I read the text.

‘Yeah actually. He wants to talk.’ I looked at the others, slightly bewildered.

‘I say ignore him. You’re just doing what he asked.’ Kevin suggested.

‘Plus a little space might give you a bit of perspective too, it can’t hurt. Focus on the here and now, on our delightful Riverdale.’ Veronica raised an eyebrow at me mischievously. It was decided then, Jughead wanted space and if anything, I needed it. I gazed at the screen for a moment, reading over the four words. I couldn’t let him win, he needed to realise that I wasn’t the only one who had to apologise.

* * *

 

It was Wednesday when I started to crack. I sat in a bathroom stall and covered my hands in tissues. Some jock had made a comment about Jughead and my emotions came up to the surface like a volcano. I was ready to spill so I ran to the restroom. I’d cut through the skin and yet again my hands were a mess. I had been getting better, anytime I felt this way, Jughead took my hand and let me squeeze it instead. If he couldn’t be there, he’d place the most delicate kisses across my palms. He used to take the pain away and now he was the cause of it.

The restroom’s silence was interrupted by the clatter of heels and the sound of sobbing.

‘Veronica? Is that you?’ I called out. I quickly discarded the tissues into the toilet, flushing away the evidence. I walked out the stall to find Veronica hunched up in a ball on the floor. I grabbed some tissue and ran towards her. She seized the tissue from me, her mascara ran down her face. I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

‘What happened Ronnie?’

‘He dumped me. Archie dumped me.’ She let out between sobs. I cradled her, letting her cry.

‘I’m so sorry.’ I couldn’t think of any other way to respond. I held my friend and gazed vacantly at the floor. Riverdale was losing its pureness, one piece at a time. I felt anger boil inside of me, Archie was an idiot for dumping Veronica. But I had to keep composed, he was still a friend, a friend in crisis for that matter.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Kevin and I were planted firmly by Veronica’s side. We were all in pain and needed each other. When we would pass Archie in the hallway, I couldn’t help but scowl at him. I noticed Kevin look away, he maybe was too angry to look at him. Kevin was fiercely protective of his friends and in the short time she’d been here, Kevin and Veronica had become as close as we were.

It was Friday lunchtime and I was waiting for the others by my locker. My phone buzzed, I had yet another message from Jug. I hadn’t replied all week, but I couldn’t help but read his messages over and over.

_Jug <3: Are you ignoring me?_

_Jug <3: I need to talk to you. It’s important._

_Jug <3: I need to see you Betty._

‘Betty, can we talk?’ I looked up to see a tense Archie in front of me.

‘Wow, now you want to talk Arch.’ I spat back, I was still bitter on behalf of Veronica.

‘I’m sorry but I had my reasons.’ His voice was quiet, he couldn’t look me in the eye.

‘I guess I’m just confused. Veronica has been by your side, doing everything she can to help and then you do this to thank her?’ I couldn’t help but be blunt, I just wanted to shake Archie. I didn’t understand how he could do something so cruel at a time like this.

‘I just-’ His eyes widened, looking slightly past me.

‘I better go.’ He quickly walked in the opposite direction without another word, I turned around to find Veronica and Kevin pacing towards me.

‘What did that asshole want?’ Veronica asked straight away.

‘He wanted to talk apparently, I wasn’t in the mood to hear it.’

‘Good, I hope he knows none of us do.’ She pursed her lips, I could see the fury in her eyes she was ready to unleash at any moment.

‘To lunch, ladies?’ Kevin chirped in, trying to distract us from the unpleasant tension. We nodded and walked to the cafeteria. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket again, I didn’t need to look to know it was Jug. He gnawed at my mind, I hoped he was feeling more apologetic than Archie.

* * *

 

I was thankful that the week had finally ended, I lay on my bed to try and relax. I looked at my phone, reading through all of Jughead’s texts.

_Jug <3: Betty, please reply._

_Jug <3: Can I see you tonight? _

I felt like I’d had enough space, I wanted to reply. My feelings were ready to gush out of me. Everything was bottled up inside and with every day it was bubbling up.

I was knocked out my thoughts by a noise from the window, I looked over to see Jughead’s head. He hadn’t done this in months, I remember the first time he did it. It was super romantic, this time I wasn’t so sure. I walked over, giving him a frown.

‘Betty, please let me in.’ He whispered desperately. My hands took hold of the window and pulled it up, I barely thought about it. I needed Jughead back in my life. He climbed in, he was much more elegant now than before. I could see a little cut under his eye, fresh blood coming out from it. I stepped back to give him some room.

‘Jug, your face, you okay?’

‘Don’t worry about it Betty. Why haven’t you replied to my messages?’

‘Well you said you wanted space.’ I replied timidly, shrugging my shoulders.

‘Yeah for a day or so maybe.’ He stepped forward and tried to make a grab for my hand which I moved away.

‘I needed space too, space to think. Ever think of that?’

‘Have you forgotten that I actually know you Betty? You need everything out in the open, nothing left unsaid. It’s what I love so much about you.’

‘Fine then. Let me get this out. I know I need to say sorry but so do you. I barely feel part of your life anymore Jug.’

‘I know but I’m just trying to protect you. Don’t you get that? The less you know about the Serpents, the less you can be used and hurt.’ I stepped forward, taking the hand I’d earlier shoved away. His fingers fit in mine like they belonged there.

‘I’m sorry Juggie, I just miss you.’

‘I’m sorry too. So sorry, I’ve been a really crappy boyfriend, haven’t I?’ He let out a sigh, looking down at his feet. I stepped closer so we were inches apart.

‘Yes, but not the worst. I just need you to know, that I love you Jughead Jones, you need to remember that.’ He gave me one his rare smiles.

‘I love you Betty Cooper.’ I put my lips to his, he kissed back in an instant. His hand cupped my cheek, I’d missed his touch so much. It made me crave more, I placed one hand on his chest and one on his neck. My fingers perused the hair that escaped his hat as he pushed me back onto the bed. Our lips parted, he kissed me slowly down my neck. I let out a little moan. He smirked, our hands wandered around each other.

‘Juggie, don’t stop.’ I whispered.

‘I won’t, y/n.’ I suddenly stopped. Jughead backed away, his eyes growing wider and wider. I sat up, my blood was boiling.

‘Y/n?’ I asked quietly.

‘Y/n?’ I screamed at him. He stood still, looking like he’d seen a ghost. I think he was in shock. Is this what he was really ‘protecting’ me from?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's POV

‘Y/n?’ Betty screeched at me. It was one tiny slip of the tongue.

‘I- I’m sorry.’ I muttered, almost automatically. The guilt had stolen my voice. Betty sat on the bed, tears tumbling down her face.

‘You’re sorry? That’s it?’ Every word was breaking my heart. Well a part of my heart, the other was elsewhere. My eyes began to water, I couldn’t believe how much damage I’d managed to make. Emotions were a messy business that I regretted investing in.

‘Oh god, you like her, don’t you? Tell me the truth Jughead. No more lies.’ She spluttered her words out.

‘I do. But-’

‘But? C’mon, spit it out.’ Her voice was raised, anger seeping into her speech more and more.

‘But I still love you.’ Her eyes widened at me, she was completely bewildered.

‘Don’t be so ridiculous.’ She stood up from the bed, walking towards me. I could hear her take a long sigh. Her eyes stuck to the floor.

‘I’m not being ridiculous Betty. I’m confused, I can’t help how I feel.’ It was time to be honest, although I was petrified it would only anger her more.

‘How can I know you’re telling me the truth? I barely see you anymore, you’re some kind of socialite at Southside and y/n never seems to leave your side. You’re not-’ She paused, stuck on a thought.

‘Not what? Betty, what is it?’ I snipped accidentally, frustrated that I couldn’t convince the girl in front of me that I loved her. Betty looked me directly in the eyes.

‘You’re not the person I fell in love with anymore.’ It felt like a punch to the gut. I tried to grab her hand but she backed away.

‘Please Betty, that’s not true. I know things have changed but-’

‘I’m fed up with excuses. I don’t know where we can go from here, Jug.’ Her words were no longer harsh but soft. She was giving up and it angered me. I knew I was in the wrong but I was riled up.

‘Betty Cooper, don’t you dare give up on us. That is not the real Betty talking. You’re the girl who never gives up. You were so determined to find out about y/n and you were right to be curious.’ I grabbed her shoulders as I spoke. I was still confused. I had no idea what to do. The one thing I did know was that Betty Cooper doesn’t just bow out.

‘Jughead, how can I really ever trust you again?’ I let her go, looking to the floor timidly. I had no right answer for her. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slid it out and looked to see a number I didn’t recognise calling me. Betty glanced at it for a moment.

‘That’s the hospital, you should answer that. I’ll give you a second.’ She spoke sternly. She turned and walked out the room, smoothing down her sleeves.

‘Hello?’

‘Am I speaking to Jughead Jones?’

‘Yes, who is this?’

‘This is Doctor Winston at Riverdale General Hospital. Y/f/n y/l/n had been admitted, she told us to call you as she has no family contacts listed.’ I could feel my heart beat faster in panic.

‘What happened? Is she okay?’

‘There was an incident, she’s been beat up pretty bad. We want to keep her in overnight. Visiting hours are 4-9pm tonight if you’d like to see her, she’s in ward 5.’

‘Okay, thanks for letting me know.’ My heart was beating a mile a minute, I couldn’t keep my breathing steady.

‘Jug, you okay?’ I looked up to see Betty, I hadn’t even realised she’d returned or that I was on the floor. My chest felt tight.

‘It’s y/n.’ I could barely get the words out.

‘I think you’re having a panic attack Juggie. You need to calm down, just breath with me. In through the nose and out through the mouth.’ I tried to follow her but the tension wouldn’t leave my chest.

‘In through the nose and out through the mouth.’ Betty repeated, she gripped my hands. I looked around frantically, finding it more and more difficult to concentrate. I felt a pair of lips come to mine all of a sudden, bringing me back to earth. I closed my eyes and kissed back. Betty’s hands held my face, we separated our lips but I was still touching her forehead with mine.

‘Well, that worked.’ I whispered. Betty gave a chuckle. My chest started to loosen up and I felt like I could breath again.

‘You’ll always be there for me, won’t you?’ I asked.

‘I’m trying to be.’ She replied quietly. She gently held my arm and helped me stand up.

‘You okay?’ I nodded back.

‘I’ll take you to the hospital. Just hold tight while I get the car keys.’ She gave me a tiny smile before leaving the room again. I could tell she was struggling, her eyes were still puffy from the tears. My head was in a million different places, I needed to see y/n first. I couldn’t think straight knowing she was laid in some hospital bed.

* * *

 

I looked through the window of the hospital room, the doctor was talking to me but I blocked out the noise. All I could focus on was y/n, she lay on the bed. Her right eye was swollen and bruised and she had stiches on her cheek. Bruises were speckled across her arms and legs.

‘You can go in and see her now.’ I instantly opened the door and rushed to her side. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Y/n’s eyes opened and she gave me a little smile.

‘Oh hey Juggie.’ I think she might have been a little high from the painkillers.

‘Y/n, what happened?’

‘Just a job gone wrong. Nothing unusual.’ She said casually and tried to sit up right, wincing as she shuffled.

‘What’s wrong? She replied by lifting up her shirt, a giant bandage was wrapped around her.

‘Who did this to you? We have to tell the police or something.’

‘That’s the last thing to do, this was Serpent business. Do you want to get arrested?’ She snapped at me, a little focus was coming back to her.

‘No, I suppose not.’ I replied blushingly. She squeezed my hand and I looked up at her, slipping into her y/e/c eyes.

‘Jug, don’t worry about me. If anything- this was a good thing.’ I squinted at her, I think the medication was confusing her.

‘I think you need more rest y/n, you’re not making sense.’

‘It was suppose-’ She looked away from me, her voice hitching up.

‘It was supposed to be you.’ A tear rolled down her face. Guilt panged through me.

‘They were going to ask you to go see this guy about a deal but I knew you had stuff going on so offered to go instead. And well, you know the rest.’ She winced again as she choked on tears.

‘I’m so sorry y/n. I should have been there to protect you.’ My face was wet with tears again. She pulled her hand away from mine.

‘This is exactly why you should get out now. This is exactly why we shouldn’t be together.’ She pointed across her face and body.

‘But y/n, I-’ I didn’t have the energy for any more words. I leaned forward and kissed y/n. She started to kiss me back for a second but then pushed me away.

‘Jughead, stop! I’ll hit you again.’ I touched the cut on my cheek she’d given me this morning. She was rightful to slap me, I just wish it hadn’t been with the hand with her ring on. I had told her that I hadn’t actually told Betty about us yet and that I still wasn’t sure what to do. I was starting to realise that all I seemed to do was cause misery in these girls’ lives.

‘Can’t you see how bad this life is for you?’ She yelled at me.

‘Can’t you see how bad I am for you?’ She almost whispered, fidgeting with her hands. I could feel sobs ready to come out but I suppressed them the best I could.

‘It’s not you, y/n. It’s me who’s bad for you. Bad for Betty. Bad for my best friends.’ I stood up and paced out the room. I could hear y/n call for me but I couldn’t look back.

I couldn’t do anything but upset Betty and y/n. I’d barely been there for my best friend and my ‘adoptive’ father. I barely knew what was going on with my so-called home of Riverdale anymore. My feelings wouldn’t leave me but I could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's POV

I knocked on the solid door. I instinctively looked around to check the coast was clear, the street was eerily quiet. It was smothered in fog at either side of the house. I gulped as I could see the door handle shuffle. It opened up and a tall man stood there. His face was covered in a grey stubble and he wore a brown leather jacket.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ He grumbled at me.

‘I’m here to see Marty.’ The words came out of me like a script.

‘You didn’t answer kid, what are _you_ doing here? You’re not supposed to be here.’ He was quickly getting frustrated.

‘I’m here to see Marty.’ I repeated in the same monotone voice.

‘It’s not supposed to be you.’ He yelled back.

‘It’s okay y/n.’ I turned around to see Jughead standing on the lawn behind me.

‘That’s who I’m looking for.’ The man pointed at Jughead, his tone much more calm. I turned back to see two men pacing up to Jughead, both wearing the same jackets as the man at the door. I could see one start to raise their leg back as they got closer to Jug.

‘Jughead, watch out!’ I screamed.

‘It’s o-’ Before he could finish, he was kicked down to the ground. They started beating him senselessly, I tried to run to him but my feet were stuck to spot like glue. All I could do was watch as they punched the life out of him, blood started to pour from him, I couldn’t even tell where from. I tried to scream for help but nothing would come out, my entire voice was gone.

‘It should have been him.’ The man behind me whispered into my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck.

‘It could be him.’

 

I woke up right, gasping for air. I looked around, quickly gathering my bearings. It was just a dream. Just a dream, I kept telling myself. I looked out to the window on my left, the sun was barely beginning to rise. I could get out today hopefully. I hated being in hospital but I’m glad it was me laid here battered and bruised rather Jughead.

Jughead. Where had he gone? I dreaded to think what he could be up to, I prayed he wasn’t out for revenge. I took my phone from the table next to me, there was nothing from Jug. Just a few texts from the more sensitive Serpents, who were actually concerned about how I was rather than how the deal had not happened. I decided to reach out to Jug.

_Me: Where did you go? Are you ok? Please let me know x_

This situation was such a mess, I had to fall for the boy with a girlfriend. But he was not just a boy. He was funny and witty and classically handsome and really sexy in his leather jacket. He was a really impressive writer and you could have an intellectual conversation with him unlike most of the idiots at Southside High. I let out a sigh, the pain medication definitely hadn’t worn off yet. My eye lids slowly became heavy and I started to fall into a snooze. A smile rested on my face, my thoughts were filled with the boy I loved.

 

‘Miss? Can you hear me?’ I wiped my eyes, opening them to see a nurse, she had a gentle smile on her face.

‘Morning sleepyhead.’ I gave her a smile back, her tone was so endearing. She reminded me of my mother as a kid, she would wake me up with the same cheery voice. My heart tugged at the memory.

‘So Dr Winston has given you the all clear to go home. I’ve left your things at the end of the bed, we managed to get the blood out of your clothes.’ She paused for a moment, looking away from me.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to contact the police sweetheart?’

‘I’m sure.’ I gave her a little smile to reassure her.

‘Okay, come see me at reception when you’re ready to sign out and we’ll get you sorted with some pain medication for your ribs.’ I nodded, she gave me a sad glance and left the room. All she wanted to do was help me. If only she knew getting the police was the complete opposite of helping.

* * *

 

I decided to take a cab home; there was no way I could walk all that way in the state I was in. I glanced outside as the driver remained silent. It must have rained the night before as there was a thin wet shimmer over everything. My mind bounced from thought to thought, the fog of the pain medication had started to disappear. We drove over a pot hole, I couldn’t help but let out a small yelp.

‘You okay back there?’ The driver asked.

‘Yeah, yeah, fine.’

I held my middle as we continued on. I’d been hurt whilst ‘working’ before but never as bad as this. It made me wonder if it was worth it. I’d been with the Serpents since I was a kid so I didn’t know anything else. They were my family, literally and metaphorically. My dad was part of the Serpents before I was born. My mom was never happy about, that’s all they ever argued about. When she died in a car accident, he seemed to lose grip on everything. Some of the Serpents tried to help and they took me in. Now my dad worked for both the Serpents and at a basic office job to pay the bills, coming and going as he pleased. We were essentially housemates. We didn’t have a relationship anymore. When they asked who to call at the hospital, Jughead was the first person I thought of. He was the closest person in my life now.

We pulled up to my house, I paid the driver and jumped out the cab. There were no lights on so I was home alone. This used to be a time where I’d text Jug and see if he wanted to hang out. He’d come over and we’d watch some movie I’d never seen, he would tell me lots of interesting facts about it. When the movie was over, I’d make us a hot drink and we’d just talk. Jughead had begun to feel like home.

As ridiculous as it seemed after the past day, I decided to do homework. It wasn’t going to do itself and I needed a distraction. I made myself a hot chocolate and brought my books and notepads to the kitchen table. I quickly spread my papers out. I started to revise for my English quiz, it would be coming up next week. I carefully went through my past notes, checking the areas I’d highlighted as our teacher had told us they could come up in the quiz. School work was something I secretly enjoyed. I actually had dreams of going to college one day but girls like me don’t go to college. ‘Persuading someone to give you a better price for their cocaine’ isn’t exactly ideal for college applications.

I’d gotten through my notes on ‘Of Mice and Men’, next was Shakespeare. After a couple of pages, I started to notice a different style of handwriting. It was Jughead’s. He had helped me so much when we covered Shakespeare, I had no idea what half the language meant. Jughead made it seem easy. Back then, he was just this guy I’d been told to look after. I knew his dad a little, FP always liked to brag about his son who was too smart for him so he’d gone off to the North side. As I got further through the notes, Jughead’s writing appeared more and more. The notes weren’t just about Shakespeare, he’d left some jokes and encouragements too. All I wanted was a distraction from him and here he was popping up in my homework. I tried to continue on, ignoring anything sentimental as best I could. It was when a certain quotation came up, written by Jughead, that I had to stop;

_‘_ _The course of true love never did run smooth.’_

  * _A Midsummer Night’s Dream._



Jughead knew my tragic back story and instead of it putting him off, he just told me his own right back. I knew that it took him a while to open to Betty, it’s because she wasn’t the right fit. We’ve never had things easy, so why would falling in love be simple?

 

**_Jughead’s Laptop_ **

There was once a boy and two girls. The boy in question was an outcast, never one to be found amongst the crowd. He generally preferred his own company but allowed a special few around him. Despite the wall he had built for himself, a girl managed to crack through. As he spent more and more time with her, bricks came tumbling down. No matter the madness that surrounded them, they could make it through, as long as they were two parts of a whole. She had defeated the wall and stolen his heart, whilst he had been welcomed in by hers. They truly loved each other, despite being from different sides of the tracks. For once in his life, the boy felt like he could belong. She was his new home.

Unfortunately for the boy, life did not run smooth. Without a suitable guardian in sight, the boy had to move from one side of the tracks to the other. His heart would always belong to the girl, he knew where to really call home. As he settled into his new life, he found an odd sense of ease. There was no need for a wall here. He was no longer the outcast, he was part of the crowd. Rather than a particular few, he would accept company from most. A new girl crept into his life. She mirrored him; she came with a similar tragic back story and sarcastic humour to match. Their status began as gang members turned to friends turned to best friends turned to something stronger.

The boy’s heart was torn in half; one half belonged to the girl who truly got to know him and the other half to a girl who didn’t need any explanations for the way he was, she loved him anyway.

He could only be with one. But what is a boy in love to do?


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jughead’s POV_ **

‘Jones, what the hell are you doing here?’ I didn’t know the answer myself, I needed to hide away and the last place anyone would think to find me was at Veronica Lodge’s.

‘I know I’m not your favourite person right now but-’

‘You’re damn right. Betty told me what you did and all about your thing for Miss Southside.’ She stood in the doorway with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. Frustration surged through me, this day had been a disaster.

‘Listen Lodge, it’s not just a thing. I think I actually love y/n. And I still love Betty. I’m so confused. I just need a place to hide and figure this all out.’ Veronica’s mouth fell open. I think she was astonished that I’d raised my voice at her.

‘Wow, Jughead. Sure, come in.’ She moved out of the way and I trudged in. I’d only been here a few times before but I always felt out of place. It was clear Veronica and I were worlds apart.

‘Look, I need to head out so you can have the place to yourself. My mom’s away for a few days so you don’t have to worry about her disturbing you. Is that enough space to figure things out?’ She raised her eyebrows at me, her lips pouted slightly. I nodded at her, taking a seat at the edge of her couch. She picked up her purse from the coffee table and swiftly turned on her heels, leaving me all alone. I took the laptop from out my rucksack and started it up. The only way I could sort out my thoughts was to write. Words on a page made more sense to me than the emotions fuelling my thoughts.

* * *

 

A door slammed, I looked up from my laptop to see a slightly wet Veronica. The rain had been hitting the windows for a couple of hours since she left.

‘Right where I left you.’ I took a deep breath to think about what to say next but she beat me to it.

‘Want a hot tea? I need something to warm up and well you are a guest, even if not a very welcome one.’ She didn’t look me in the eye as she spoke, glaring at her phone instead.

‘Sure.’ I followed her to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. She started to fill a kettle and placed it on the stove before taking two mugs out of a lower cupboard and placing them on the worktop. She dropped a tea bag into each mug. The kitchen was immaculate as I remembered from last time, my dark layers stuck out amongst the whiteness of the kitchen.

‘I’m just going to say this out right, I’m team Betty. I just need to know what does this Southside girl have that Betty doesn’t? All y/n seems to have done is cause trouble.’ Her tone wasn’t as harsh as earlier, the rain had dampened her anger for now. I stared at the surface in front of me, I wanted to explain it best I could.

‘It’s not what one or the other has that the other doesn’t. Betty hasn’t ever judged me, she’s always believed in me. She’s helped something in me heal, she broke down this outcast wall I’ve always had. We fell in love because despite the madness around us, we wanted to put each other in front of the other.’ Veronica’s phone buzzed on the surface, interrupting me. She quickly tapped the message away, not even bothering to read it. Behind her, the kettle started to squeal. She picked it up and poured the steaming water into each mug.

‘Continue.’ She was making eye contact now as she placed a mug in front of me. I was about to start when my own phone began to vibrate.

_Betty: Hope y/n is okay._

_Betty: Okay, that was a lie but you know what I mean. I’m not sure where we’re at, maybe we should talk tomorrow? Let me know. X_

‘Looks like we’re both popular tonight.’ Veronica noted, I let out a breathy chuckle. I was a little nervous around Veronica, I knew she had a real temper on her.

‘Anyway, being in Southside changed the social rules. I’m practically the equivalent of Cheryl Blossom there.’ She gave me a strange glance, I could see a little smile on the corner of her lips.

‘I know, it’s ridiculous. Y/n and I were shoved together thanks to the Serpents. She was there to show me the ropes as such. Everything was out in the open already, she obviously knew about my dad and where I came from. I wasn’t a freak for a change and she just got to know me like a normal person. She didn’t feel sorry for me, she had her own sad past and it was nice to talk to someone who understood how crap life could really be. Y/n didn’t just roll their eyes at me when I spoke about life in Riverdale unlike some of my new friends. Instead she embraced that that was a part of me, heck she was even ready to meet you and Archie at some point.’ My voice got quieter as I spoke his name, I could feel Veronica’s eyes pierce into me.

‘We don’t speak that name in this household right now.’

‘Sorry Veronica, he really can be an asshole sometimes.’ She gave me a humble smile then sipped her tea. I clasped the warm mug in front of me. Archie had let me know that they were no longer a thing, it was the first update I’d had from him in a while. This was how behind I was with Riverdale.

‘The way you talk about y/n reminds me so much of how you talk about Betty. I’m sorry I might have jumped the gun a bit with my judgement earlier.’ She spoke naturally.

‘It’s okay Lodge, I know how fiercely protective you are of Betty. You’re only being a decent friend.’ We sat in the sincere moment, both drinking our tea. The warmth was comforting, I hadn’t felt anywhere near comfortable in a while. A thought floated into my head and I let out a chuckle.

‘Y’know it’s funny, I’m demisexual yet I still manage to fall in love with two girls.’ Veronica scrunched her face up in confusion, the usual look I got whenever I mentioned my sexuality.

‘You’re going to have to let me in on the joke, Jughead.’

‘Demisexual is on the asexual scale, it essentially means I need to have a bond with someone before I’m with them romantically. Being friends for example.’ I could see the cogs turn, her eyes widening as she got it.

‘Makes sense. I personally think you shouldn’t waste what you and Betty have but I know you’re not just messing around with y/n. Sounds like you’ve got quite the dilemma Jughead.’ I let out a frustrated sigh at her words. This was a dilemma that needed to be solved and quickly.

 

**_Betty’s POV_ **

It had been a couple of days since I saw Jughead but my mind was still filled with thoughts of him. Some thoughts good and some thoughts not so good. He had cheated on me and broken his promise. He promised we’d still be together through everything, him moving to Southside wouldn’t change a thing. I remember those words leaving his lips so clearly, the memory played over and over again in my head. That was back when I knew the boy I’d fallen in love with. I knew he was in there somewhere still but I was losing him fast.

I sat on my bed with a shoe box in front of me, I took off the lid. This box was full of little keepsakes, there were things in here that were years old. Some were more recent however, despite the craziness of the last few months, Jughead and I did occasionally have a normal date or two. Usually in Pop’s, we had a certain booth where the lights didn’t glare too much so Juggie could write if he wanted. Just being in each other’s company felt nice. We were love sick teenagers after all, that’s all you want to do. Be with each other. I took out a napkin in my hand, Jughead had written a quote on it from Romeo and Juliet;

_‘_ _Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon’_

Juliet had become his nickname for me, I had only just realised now how appropriate it was. My mother had never approved of the ‘Jones boy’ as she called him. He was from the wrong side of town according to her. At least neither of us would end up dead at the end of this story whenever that was. While I had hatred towards Jughead, I also hoped the story wouldn’t end. It’s like Veronica said, if anyone could get through this it’s me and Jughead. I really hoped she was right.

* * *

 

_Kevin: Hey, wanna hang out? I’m here if you need to talk x_

_Me: Yeah, sure :) when? x_

_Kevin: Now? When I said I’m here I actually meant outside your house haha x_

I quickly went down the stairs and opened the front door to see Kevin standing there. He smiled at me and I threw my arms around him. I was just happy to see a friendly face, I could always rely on Kevin. He put his arms around me and gave me a squeeze. A couple of tears ran down my face, my emotions were lying right at the surface and I barely had control over them. We separated and he frowned at my wet cheeks, using his hand to dry them.

‘Oh Betty, are you okay?’

‘It’s just all a bit much Kevin.’

‘Let’s go upstairs and we can vent.’

‘We?’

‘Yeah, well coming to terms with your criminal boyfriend leaving you and seeing a dead body takes a while.’

I held out my hand which Kevin quickly grabbed and we walked upstairs to my bedroom. Kevin made himself at home, arranging the cushions on the bed to how liked them and got comfortable in one corner while I saw on the other.

‘What’s happening to Riverdale?’ The words came out my mouth without me really thinking.

‘It’s not the place we used to know anymore. It was never going to be the innocent town we thought it was forever. Think about this way, are we still sweet and innocent? Of course not.’ He rubbed his neck slightly, I noticed a small purple mark under his collar.

‘Well you certainly aren’t. Who’s behind that?’ I pointed to the same spot on my own neck. He blushed and bit his lip.

‘Um- Well- I- Erm-’ I’d never seen Kevin so speechless, it was kind of nice to being talking like silly teenagers again.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ I grinned at him.

‘So I’m seeing this new guy but he’s not out so I’d rather not tell you his name.’

‘You know I wouldn’t tell anyone but sure Kev.’ I was a tiny bit hurt he didn’t want to tell me but it was low on my list of priorities right now.

‘He’s not your usual closet case, I know I’m the first guy he’s been with. I think he’s actually only figuring out that he’s bisexual which scares me a little. But he’s helped me through a lot, we’ve helped each other. It’s not just fooling around, it’s a very delicate situation.’ My mind wandered wondering who it could possibly be. I felt for Kev, everyone was too busy in their own problems to help each other.

‘Why can’t relationships be simple? No one seems to stay in that sweet spot for so long, I mean there’s me and Jughead, you and your mystery man, Veronica and Archie. I just hate what this town is doing to us.’ Kevin nodded. He tilted his head to the side a little.

‘I think in your case Betty, the answer is pretty simple and it’s something I know you can do.’ I rolled my eyes at him, I don’t think he realised how bad the situation was.

‘You need to fight for your man, Betty Cooper.’ He raised his voice, punching the cushion in front of him. It knocked me out of my sceptical state.

‘But he’s fallen for another girl, Kevin.’ I looked to the floor, not feeling particularly motivated.

‘So you’ve got a bit of competition. No big deal. The Betty Cooper I know is stubborn, she is insistent and she knows when to fight for good. I love you Betty and I know if you just confront him properly, put your feelings out there, Jughead is bound to see sense.’ Kevin’s eyes glared at me with that ‘You know I’m right’ look. I did know he was right.

‘One problem, I have no idea where he is. I’ve not had any replies to my texts and the last time I saw him was when I dropped him off at the hospital to see y/n. She might still be there for all I know.’ I ranted at him. Kevin looked down and bit his lip nervously.

‘I might know where he is.’ He said quietly. I sat there baffled, what was he all keeping from me?

‘Tell me right now Kevin.’ My emotions were starting to take over again.

‘He’s at Veronica’s. He needed a place to hide that neither you or Y/n would think of.’ His voice was small to his bravado speech a few moments before. He finally looked up at me, an apologetic look in his eye.

‘We have to go, I have to see him.’

 

**_Y/n’s POV_ **

_Me: I know you think you’re a bad guy but you’re not Jug. You’re someone who’s just had a crap hand in life. Please stop avoiding me, I just want to talk x [13:05]_

_Me: It’s like Shakespeare said ‘The course of true love never did run smooth’, that’s us. We’ve never had it easy Jug that explains why this isn’t easy either x [13:27]_

_Me: I know you’ve got Betty but I don’t think she’s the one for you, I’m not just saying that. I’ve sat and heard your concerns for weeks x [13:36]_

I had to stop texting Jughead. I actually wished that school was on, it was closed for a few days for teacher training or something. So instead of studies to distract me, I had an abundance of free time. It had been a couple of days since I last saw Jughead at the hospital. He was avoiding my calls and texts, I just hoped he was safe. It was rare I was the persistent one, it was usually him annoying me about some movie I had to watch or a book I just had to read. Although there was one time it was the other way round.

_‘You’ve never seen Mean Girls?’ I placed a hand over my mouth in shock._

_‘I thought it was some chick flick, not really what I’d call my thing.’ Jug replied as he collected books from his locker._

_‘It’s a classic, we have to watch it tonight.’ He rolled his eyes slowly. I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could._

_‘Fine.’ He groaned. I clapped excitedly._

_‘Great! Usual time at my place.’_

_‘Yippee.’ Jug replied sarcastically, putting on a limp smile. I gave him a slight punch in the arm._

_‘Stop complaining and get ready for a film education. Makes a nice change from your heavy going dramas.’_

_‘Hey, those are classics!’ I couldn’t help but laugh at how protective he was of his film obsession._

* * *

 

_‘So… what did you think?’ I tilted my head to the side and gave a little smirk looking to Jughead who sat on the other side of the couch._

_‘I’ll admit it wasn’t what I expected. Plus I now understand half the things my friend Kevin has said to me, it’s a pretty quotable film.’ I smiled smugly._

_‘Did you like it then?’ He gave me a little smile._

_‘I did.’ He admitted._

_‘Good, because we couldn’t be friends if you didn’t.’ He let out a loud laugh, a rare one that I had learned to appreciate. In private he could be a very different person. These were the moments that made me fall for him, this is when I got to see the real Jughead._

* * *

 

_Jughead :): I’m at a friend’s, I’m okay so please don’t worry. Come over at 3 and we can talk, I’ll meet you outside the building. I’ll forward you the address in a mo x_

My heartbeat quickened just reading his words. My phone vibrated again with the address. It was in a really nice area of North side, if I remember rightly Jughead was friends with a wealthy girl, or at least they hung out together. I guessed it was her, a smart move considering I’d never figure that out. He had definitely picked up a few things from being in the Serpents.

I checked the time, it was almost 2pm. I needed to get ready to see Jug. I loved how criminals don’t scare me at all but going to see the boy I had fallen for absolutely terrified me. Texts were so much easier, I didn’t have to deal with the reaction at the other end. Anxiety was starting to grip me, I had no idea what he’d been doing or thinking about the past few days. He could have been with Betty for all I knew. I sat down at my desk which doubled as a dressing table and started to put on a little make up. I tried my best to keep my hands from shaking. I could do this, I was a badass Serpent girl. I was going to get my man.

 

* * *

 

Betty and Kevin parked a little down the road from Veronica’s apartment building. Kevin quickly checked his watch, it read 3.02pm. Betty went to open the door but Kevin grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

‘Are you sure about this? Surely he would text or call you when he’s ready to talk.’ He gave her a look of concern.

‘I’ve waited long enough. I just want to sort this all out, I hate how out of hand this had gotten. I want to be able to get out of this mess and help you out and Archie and Ro-’ Betty stopped as she glanced in the rear view mirror.

‘That’s y/n. That’s her behind us.’ Kevin quickly glanced in the wing mirror and saw the y/h/c haired girl who wore the familiar Serpent leather jacket.

‘I’m sorry Kev but I have to go.’ Her hand slipped out of Kevin’s grip, jumping out the car. She paced after Y/n who was heading towards Veronica’s building. Kevin walked behind them trying to catch up.

‘Betty!’ He hissed, the blonde looked behind him and gave him a scowl. She slowed down and Kevin caught up to her.

‘Geez, it looks like you’re trying to hunt her or something.’ He said in a hushed tone. Y/n started to slow down as she got closer to the grand building she’d been told to go to. She looked up and down the building and smirked at Jughead’s cleverness, she wouldn’t have looked for him here in a million years. She was metres away from the doorway when she heard whispering behind her. She turned to see Betty and a brunette haired boy whose face was familiar.

‘What are you doing here?’ Betty bluntly asked.

‘Jughead texted me. How about you?’ Y/n replied calmly despite her heart beating a mile a minute. Betty looked to the ground, feeling slightly defeated.

‘He texted me too.’ She replied quietly, trying not to make it obvious she was lying.

They all turned as the door of the building opened. Jughead stood there, his face expressionless. Behind him stood Veronica, her eyes widening as she saw both girls stood there.

‘Well this is awkward, I’m going to go see Veronica.’ Kevin announced, walking over to his friend. He twisted his head and mouthed ‘Good luck’ to Betty before quickening his pace. Veronica patted Jughead’s shoulder, ushering him forward before she and Kevin headed into the building. They could be seen through the windowed building front, chatting whilst Kevin made lots of gestures. Jughead stumbled forward until he was about a metre away from the two girls, who both stood with furrowed brows. Betty folded her arms and Y/n kept her hands in her pockets, neither of them wanted to give anything anyway.

‘Well, I was not expecting you both at once.’

‘You’re telling us.’ Y/n piped up first, rolling her eyes. Betty frowned, she wanted this situation to be taken seriously.

‘So what’s the deal Juggie? Cause you’ve made quite the mess here.’ The blonde gestured with her hand before folding her arms again.

‘Betty, I still love you. I know things have changed but I don’t think you’ve accepted them. I know I’ve not been the best at keeping up with life in Riverdale but I’m going through a lot if you haven’t noticed. Things might have been a little easier if you accepted that Southside is a part of me now.’ His speech was precise, he didn’t stumble over a word. Betty bit her lip at his harsh but honest words. She simply nodded, unsure of how she could reply yet.

‘Y/n, I’ve fallen for you. I’m so thankful we met and that I had you to guide me through Southside. There was no having to explain why I am the way I am, you accepted all the parts of me. I’d never had that before and I think that’s what drew me in. But you knew I had a girlfriend, I was an idiot to tell you I had feelings for you but we should have stopped right then and there.’ Y/n let out a sigh as she took her hands out of her pockets.

‘So my only crime here is being honest about my feelings. I’m sorry Jughead but you’ve just admitted that this comes down to honesty. We were honest with each other from the start, that’s what a healthy relationship should be.’ Betty stared at Y/n, an anger building in her.

‘I can’t even bear to listen to this. It’s you and me Jughead, it’s always you and me. I can change, I can adapt. I’ll do it. For you.’ Betty pleaded, her arms by her side now. A tear ran down Jughead’s face, he curled his lips in.

‘I don’t know Betty, why couldn’t you do that before?’ He asked.

‘Exactly. If we’re honest here, if I had actually seen you with Jughead I wouldn’t have said a word, even if that did mean hurting. I’m not that much of a bitch that I’d try and break out a perfectly healthy relationship.’ Y/n glared at Betty, her voice a little raspy as she too got upset. She wouldn’t dare let the tears escape though. Betty’s face was wet with tears but her anger penetrated through her voice.

‘Right Jughead, I think we should stop messing around. It’s the Serpent or me. You have to decide.’

A large bang rang through their ears. A black car screeched past the three teenagers. Jughead’s eyes widened as he gripped at his chest. He pulled back his shirt to reveal his white vest was turning red. He fell to the ground, looking at the blood seeping out of him. The two girls ran to him, calling his name. Veronica and Kevin ran out to them, Kevin was already on the phone to 911.

‘We need an ambulance and police now, my friend’s been shot.’

‘Betty give me your belt.’ Y/n asked surprisingly calmly, Betty took it off without questioning her. Y/n quickly placed it around Jughead’s body to attempt to stop the bleeding. The blood didn’t freak her out as much as the others.

‘Jug, it’s going to be okay.’ Betty whispered, Jughead was in complete shock. He could barely take a thing in with the pain soaring through him. Betty gripped Jughead’s hand and looked up to Veronica as if to ask what to do, Veronica could only offer a wide eyed stare. The sound of sirens could finally be heard, the noise getting louder and louder.

‘Jug, c’mon. Stay with us, you can do this.’ Y/n desperately pleaded with the boy, his blood on her hands. She squeezed his hand, trying anything to let him know she was there. His eyes blinked frantically as he struggled to stay conscious.

‘Jug!’ The girls screamed as his eyes didn’t open back up for a few moments. They widened at their sound. He finally spoke again before his eyes closed.

‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Ao3 so I'm in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


End file.
